1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 1,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidines which are substituted at the 4, 5 or 6 position with a phenyl or substituted phenyl and at the 2 position with an amino, alkylcarbonylamino or alkoxycarbonylamino and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. The compounds can be combined with suitable pharmaceutical excipients to prepare pharmaceutical compositions which are useful for treating disorders of the central nervous system or cardiovascular system. The invention further relates to methods of preparing the compounds of the invention.
2. Prior Art
A general discussion of psychotic disorders and the use of psychotroptic drugs can be found in the Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, 4th Edition, L. S. Goodman and A. Gilman, Editors, McMillan Company, New York (1970).
It is known that certain 2-amino-4-aryl-2-imidazolines show antihypertensive activity. (See Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 16, No. 8, p. 901 (1973)). It is also known that certain 4,5-dihydro-5-phenyl-2-lower alkoxycarbonylaminoimidazoles, the substituted phenyl derivatives thereof, and the n-alkyl derivatives are useful for treating disorders of the central nervous system. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,088,771 to Roszkowski et al and 4,129,661 to Roszkowski, et al.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,895,112 and 3,707,560 both to DeAngelis and Hess disclose 4-amino-6-aryl-pyrimidines which are useful as muscle relaxants, bronchodilators, and/or platelet aggregation inhibitors. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,225 to Goodhue and Mahan of Phillips Petroleum describes certain pyrimidines, for example, 4-phthalimido-2,6-dimethylpyrimidine, which are useful as plant growth regulators. It is also known that certain tetrahydropyrimidines, such as 1-methyl-2-(2-thienylethenyl)-tetrahydropyrimidine, are useful as anthelmintic agents used in veterinary practice. See, for example, Organic Chemistry of Drug Synthesis, Lednicer and Uitscher, pp. 266-267, John Wiley and Sons (1977).
An entirely new group of tetraphydropyrimidines has now been discovered which is useful in the treatment of disorders of the central nervous system and/or the cardiovascular system.